Fascinating
by Marfire
Summary: One-shot escrita para o I  Mini-Challenge HarryxLuna. Quão fascinante pode ser uma rotina vivida diariamente? Quão fascinante pode ser a vida - todos os dias igual - de um homem que já lutara contra o mais poderoso dos feiticeiros? Português Europeu.


Fascinating

Harry Potter caiu na sua poltrona, um braço para cada braço correspondente da mesma. A mala de pele castanha e ressequida de crocodilo caiu no chão, balançando-se até finalmente se apoiar, ligeiramente encostada à poltrona. Harry esticou a cabeça para trás, assentando-a num suporte próprio para o efeito. Imediatamente foi invadido pela tão ansiada sensação de finalmente estar em casa. Agarrou o charuto colocado no móvel atrás da poltrona e finalmente a sensação ficou completa. Afinal, tudo isto fazia parte da sua rotina – podia dizer-se que até o facto de a mala balançar era rotina.

Luna apareceu, vinda de uma porta da esquerda, um cheiro a framboesas acompanhando-a. Aquele cheiro tão familiar, o perfume de framboesas que ela sempre usava. Agora que pensava nisso, Harry nunca a vira a colocá-lo, mas o facto é que Luna parecia ser sempre seguida por uma brisa aromática que o atraía descontroladamente. A sua esposa aproximou-se e depositou um curto beijo nos seus lábios, sentando-se depois na poltrona ao lado. Colocou uma chávena de chá no suporte para bebidas da poltrona do marido e outra no seu próprio suporte. Depois, colocou finalmente um sorriso natural e falou ao marido.

"Pousa a revista, Harry," pediu Luna, notando que o marido agarrara um exemplar de uma conhecida edição para feiticeiros, que tratava vários assuntos da actualidade mágica. "Quero saber como foi o seu dia, querido."

Harry pousou a revista e cofiou a leve barbicha que se começara a formar sobre o seu queixo, espalhando-se como um tapete cinza por todo o seu pescoço. Retirou os óculos e depositou-os numa mesinha de vidro colocada ali ao lado. Fechou os olhos e, expirando lentamente, voltou a abri-los.

"Igual a todos os dias." E Harry deu-lhe um sorriso fascinante.

Luna ouviu com toda a atenção. Harry contou-lhe o seu levantar atrasado (como sempre acontecia) porque se perdia nos braços de Luna, querendo sempre ficar um pouco mais envolto nos lençóis e nos abraços da sua amada. Depois, quando os abraços se começavam a esgotar proporcionalmente ao tempo, Luna levantava-se e ia até à cozinha – saracoteando todo o seu corpo atractivo pelo caminho – deixando Harry de queixo caído, babando para a almofada como um tolo. Luna sempre se divertia ao fazer aquilo, principalmente quando usava as camisas de noite oferecidas por Harry – camisas que nunca eram tapavam mais baixo que as suas nádegas redondas e pálidas. Na cozinha, a sua esposa fazia o café – café preto, trazido directamente de algum país exótico – trazendo apenas uma chávena para a cama. Harry adorava aquele pequeno momento, em que ambos partilhavam a mesma chávena e o mesmo café escuro, as fragrâncias subindo numa reconfortante nuvem de vapores, enquanto ele e Luna se fitavam olhos nos olhos, encostados a almofadas brancas que repousavam sobre uma colcha da mesma cor. Aquele pequeno momento – apelidado carinhosamente por Harry de "Momentinho Vaporoso" - era o preferido do dia de Harry. Quando o café chegava ao fim, ambos trincavam alguns grãos de café que tivessem ficado depositados no fundo da chávena. Depois, Harry e Luna levantavam-se e iam até ao quarto de banho, a mão de Harry sobre a cintura de Luna. Ambos partilhavam o chuveiro, partilhando mais um "Momentinho Vaporoso" debaixo de água escaldante. Dançavam ali mesmo, os vapores aguçando os sentidos de cada um, aromas subindo no ar. Saíam e secavam-se com toalhas previamente aquecidas. Vestiam-se e, enquanto Luna preparava o pequeno-almoço oficial na cama, Harry acordava as crianças, que lhe sussurravam regularmente o mesmo bom-dia afectado e preguiçoso, recusando diariamente levantar-se da cama e ir para a escola. Depois de todos aqueles momentos afectuosos partilhados com Luna, ele não se importava de gastar um pouco mais do seu tempo a acarinhar as crianças, levando-as lentamente a vestir-se e preparar-se para mais um dia de aulas. Todos desciam para a cozinha onde tomavam o pequeno-almoço e conversavam alegremente sobre os projectos diários que cada um tinha. E conseguis vós acreditar que cada uma das crianças tinha um projecto diferente todos os dias? Lorcan e Lysander planeavam quotidianamente a construção de qualquer coisa nova e útil para o mundo, muitas vezes resultando em invenções falhadas, algo que não desanimava nunca os gémeos; James planeava conquistar mais uma rapariga (nesse momento as suas conquistas variam entre a letra A até à letra Z do alfabeto); Albus sonhava sempre em receber um novo livro de cada uma das suas colecções favoritas – desejava continuamente que todos os dias fossem sexta-feira (dia em que recebia um novo exemplar); e Lily, finalmente, todos os dias sonhava em fazer algo novo. Independentemente do que fosse, Lily queria experimentar coisas e sensações novas a cada dia que passava. Quando acabavam o pequeno-almoço, todos recolhiam os materiais necessários e agrupavam-se em frente da lareira, para a qual Harry lançava Pó de Floo; partiam depois em mais uma jornada de labaredas verdes até cada um se encontrar no respectivo local de trabalho. Harry ia até ao Ministério, registava a entrada – sorrindo para o guarda que lá se encontrasse – subia até à sua ala e ao seu escritório e esperava Ron rebentar dentro do seu escritório com mais uma notícia escaldante de algo que andava a acontecer nas barbas de todos os funcionários do Ministério. Harry já se habituara às habituais conspirações do amigo; chegava a gostar até, de vê-lo entusiasmado com tudo isso, rindo maliciosamente e apresentando provas inquestionáveis! Depois saíam para investigar algum caso, nalgum cenário de crime tão vermelho que Harry mal podia aguentar. Quase todos os dias viam sangue e isso atormentava-o sempre. Nunca gostara da cor vermelha. Nunca gostara de sangue, pois fazia-o relembrar tudo o que vivera em adolescente, a sua frutífera busca pela felicidade. Conseguira alcançá-la e não queria perdê-la. Por isso, sempre que via sangue ficava perturbado. Recordava-lhe quase tudo. Por vezes tinha até pesadelos com algum caso pior. Acordava alagado em suor, as mãos de Luna sobre o seu peito, o vermelho do sangue fresco a povoar e a sujar-lhe cada canto recôndito da sua mente. Almoçavam – Harry quase nunca almoçava bem depois de todo aquele tapete vermelho que tantas vezes tinha de ver - e passavam mais uma tarde no trabalho, as crianças aprendendo cada dia uma coisa nova nas aulas que passavam. Por vezes iam até ao campo e James treinava. Queria ser um grande jogador de Quidditch quando fosse adulto. E iria ser se dependesse de Harry! Luna armazenava e arquivava livros, sendo a bibliotecária da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Era a bibliotecária mais _sexy_ e respeitada de sempre, sendo que até alguns professores caíam de queixo e diziam que si a tudo o que Luna pedisse. Harry vivia a morrer de inveja diariamente. Finalmente, no fim de mais um dia de trabalho, Harry voltava às labaredas vivas e verdes, directamente para Hogwarts. Apanhava os filhos e a esposa e cada um dava mais um alucinante salto para uma fascinante viagem, regada a verde-vivo. Quando chegavam à lareira de casa, Harry respirava de alívio finalmente. Gostava – _amava_ – o seu trabalho, mas estar em casa era completamente diferente. Aquilo não era uma casa, _era um lar_. Então, reunia-se com a família para ajudar as crianças nos mágicos deveres escolares, sob o observador olhar e o atento ouvido de Luna Potter. Harry adorava as crianças, principalmente porque cada uma tinha o seu próprio jeito de estudar: Lily olhava atenta para os livros (os seus óculos caindo-lhe para a ponta do nariz num gesto de adolescente sedutora); Albus parecia querer comer o livro, de tão perto que se encontrava dele; James raramente dava atenção aos livros, fazendo constantemente _zapping_ no transmissor de imagem que instalara com um feitiço na sala de estar da família; Lorcan e Lysander estudavam de mão dadas, pois acreditavam que assim a sabedoria flutuaria entre os dois e, caso algum se esquecesse de alguma parte da matéria, o outro poderia facilmente ajudá-lo. Harry não acreditava nisso, mas nunca julgara os gémeos ou os impedira de o fazer. Harry sentava-se na sua poltrona e bebia chá com Luna, enquanto as crianças se dedicavam ás actividades que desejavam. Jantavam alegremente mais uma vez, discutindo se os projectos diários haviam sido cumpridos; só os de Lily e os de James se cumpriam quase sempre, para infelicidade de todos os outros. Harry animava-os, fazendo brincadeiras disparatadas ao serão, como rebolar no tapete imitando um vale de relva. Os gémeos eram quem mais aderia às brincadeiras de Harry. Por volta das dez da noite todos iam para a cama, excepto Harry e Luna que partilhavam alguns momentos a sós quando Harry não tinha algum caso para resolver em casa. Depois, iam para a cama; Luna levava mais uma chávena de café – desta vez mais claro e fraco, com desenhos de chocolate negro sobre o claro – e voltavam a partilhar sabores, fragrâncias e sensações. Harry tocava Luna lentamente e testava-a, sabendo imediatamente se era um bom dia. Por vezes partilhavam intimidade – uma intimidade que Harry acreditava que nenhum casal partilhava tão reconfortantemente como eles. Suor sobre os lençóis era a melhor forma que Harry conseguia arranjar para definir aquilo que eles faziam. Eram simplesmente humanos. Partilhavam segredos, fantasias, histórias. E tudo num único acto. Harry amava Luna. E isso era diário, era uma promessa cumprida diariamente, sem que alguma vez Harry se cansasse dela. E sabia que Luna sentia o mesmo, que era recíproco. E assim o era também com as crianças. Todos se amavam e partilhavam diariamente muito mais que uma rotina – partilhavam uma vida.

"Igual?" perguntou Luna, tocando-lhe ao de leve a mão ligeiramente peluda e quente.

"Sim. _Fascinante." _E Harry entregou-se num beijo apaixonado, algo que fazia quotidianamente.


End file.
